Like Brother, Like Sister
by Amako-chan
Summary: [RYUxSHU]Ryuichi loves Shuichi, but Shuichi doesn't know the life Ryuichi's living.Recently, he moved to his father's house after having lived with his mother for his 19 yrs of life.When Shuichi questions this, Ryuichi cant provide him with an answer ...
1. Chapter 1

Like Brother, Like Sister

**( Ryuichi loves Shuichi, but Shuichi doesn't know the life Ryuichi's living. Recently, he moved to his father's house after having lived with his mother for his 19 yrs of life. When Shuichi questions this, Ryuichi cant provide him with an answer ... )**

Prologue

Why was that the only image on her mind? Why couldn't she get it out of her head? Why did she feel so incomplete? She sighed and closed her blue eyes.

_( THE NEXT DAY! )_

"Jiji! Get up!"

"Mmm ..."

"Jiji? Get up!"

"Mmm-mmm."

"You have to! It's Friday! Last day before the summer vacation!"

"Mmm, it's Friday?"

"Yeah!"

Her eyes snapped open and she shoved her blankets, and older brother, off her bed as she rushed to get up. She grabbed some clothes and dashed into the bathroom. Her older brother sat on her floor,

"She'll send me through a wall one of these days."

_( A WHILE LATER! )_

She came running down the stairs, moving the towel through her hair. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table with her older brother. Her father's black eyes focused on the newspaper in his left hand,

"Big fire in one of the houses down on Miri last night," he said before taking a drink of his tea. Her older brother looked to him,

"Does it say which?"

"Mmm, probably ... Just let me finish my tea and I'll look."

"Mmm-hmmm."

The black haired man continued on with drinking his cup of tea. His son, who sat beside him had his blue eyes focused on the table, his short, green-brown hair brushed neatly. He looked like their mother, with the hair colour and the eyes. She looked like their mother too, with her hairs length, facial features and her eyes. But, her hair colour was that of her fathers ... Black.

"Oh, the Seguchi house is the one that caught fire," their father said.

"Seguchi house?" She announced, her blue eyes wide. Her brother looked kind of shocked as well.

"Yes, and more big news ..." He continued. The two children listened.

"Another fire ..."

"Where at?" Her older brother asked, interested.

"92 Seri ... Why do I know that house?"

Her brother jumped out of his chair and grabbed his sister's wrist, dragging her along behind him as he ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 1: Ryuichi-Shuichi, Jiji-Keiko

"Ryu-chan!" She announced,

"Ryu-chan, slow down!"

"92 Seri, and the Seguchi house _both_ caught fire last night! How can I _slow down_?

"You're worried about Shuichi?"

He went pink. How did his younger sister _always_ know?

"I-I ..."

"Well?"

"I just ..."

_( At School )_

"Ooi Ryu-chan!" A males voice greeted in the hallway. Ryuichi turned around to see a pink haired male approaching.

"Shu-chan! Are you alright?"

"Fine, why?"

"The paper ... It said ...!"

"Ah, _that_ ... Yeah, I learned something, don't forget to blow out the candle before you go to sleep."

"It was in _your room_?"

"Yeah ... Luckily, when it fell, it didn't fall _towards_ me."

"Any burns?"

"Just one."

"Where at?"

"Hand," he held it out. Near his wrist was a curricular burn mark.

"My doorknob was hot ... I checked."

"I see that ... So, how _is_ everyone?"

"They're all great. My mom and dad are gonna stay at my Aunt's ... Maiko's gonna stay at one of her friends houses ..."

"What about _you_?"

"I still need to find a friend who can take me in ..."

"You haven't found one yet?"

"Not yet. All of their mom's say 'no,' so you can guess, I'm at a downfall ..."

"Yeah, I'll bet ... Uhm, hang on a second Shu, ok? I've got to call my dad about something real quick."

"K."

Ryuichi walked out of Shuichi's earshot and called his dad on his cellphone. The conversation didn't take long at all. A minute later he was back with his friend.

"No need to search."

"Hm? Ryu, what're you talking about?"

"My dad said you can stay with us."

He turned pink at Ryuichi's words,

"Thanks Ryu, I ... I look forewards to it."

_( MEANWHILE )_

She rushed over to her friend,

"Keiko! Keiko!"

"Jiji-chan?"

"Keiko-chan! Keiko! Keiko!!" She stopped in front of her, leaning over forewards, hands on her legs, panting.

"Jiji-chan? What's the matter?"

"Keiko-chan! I heard about the fire that started at your house! Are you alright?"

"Mmm-hmmm, fine. No harm came to me, or Tohma, or Mika. We're all doing great."

"Thank goodness, I was so worried when I heard the news."

"You were?"

"Well ... I mean, uhm ... You see ... It just so happens that ... Uhm, well ..."

"You're stuttering Jiji-chan."

"Go-Gomen Nasai!"

"No, don't apologize ... I think your little stutters are cute ..."

"Cu-Cute?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 2: Ryuichi's Dad & Keiko's Brother

_( GOMEN NASAI THAT RYUICHI BECOMES OOC IN THIS CHAPTER A BIT, GOMEN NASAI!! )_

"Dad, we're home!" Ryuichi called into the house as he and Shuichi entered. No response.

"Guess he's out buying groceries again."

Ryuichi lead Shuichi upstairs to his room,

"Sorry, I'm still kind of unpacking ... I just moved in last week from my mom's ..."

"Why'd you come to live with your dad?"

Ryuichi froze.

"Ryu? Ryu, what is it? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," he said dropping his bag on the floor.

"Uhm, so, what do you wanna do Shu?" Ryuichi questioned as he changed the subject.

"What do _you_ wanna do Ryu-chan?"

"Well, I dunno ... How 'bout we go get a bite to eat, or somethin'?"

"Sounds good to me ... I have money, do you wanna eat here, or do you wanna go out to eat?"

"Uhm ... I know I have money too, I'm just trying to decide if I wanna eat fast-food."

The front door opened,

"Ryuichi! You and your friend, best be stayin' home! I'm cooking a pizza!"

Ryuichi opened his bedroom door,

"Ok dad!"

"Oh, and Ryuichi!"  
"Yeah dad?"

"You going down to the thing tonight?"

Ryuichi froze in his doorway.

"At seven, like always?" His dad questioned.

"Maybe dad ... Maybe."

"Well, lemme know soon, 'cause I've got work at seven thirty."

Ryuichi turned and looked to Shuichi,

"Uhm, Shu-chan ... Do you mind being left here with Jiji-chan?"

"Uh ... For how long?"

"'Till 'bout ... Ten thirty?"

"Sure ... I'll probably get bored though, so if you come home and I'm sleeping, don't be surprised!" Shuichi laughed. Ryuichi laughed as well.

"Ok, well, as long as you don't mind."

"Well, if it's become a routine for you, I won't cut your routine."

"Thanks Shu," Ryuichi turned to the doorway,

"Dad?"

No answer.

"Hey dad?"

No answers.

"Dad ...?" Ryuichi stepped out of his bedroom. He checked his watch.

"Five thirty ..." He ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Dad! DAD!" He yelled grabbing hold of the shaking man, he sat him down at the kitchen table.

"Dad! Did you take your pill?"

His father shook his head 'no.' Ryuichi got up and rushed over to the kitchen cupboards, searching. Shuichi stood at the bottom of the staircase, his violet eyes wide.

"Mr.Sakuma? Ryu-chan, what's wrong with him? What's going on?"

Ryuichi didn't answer as he continued ripping his way through cupboards.

"Damnit, where is it?"

His father pointed a shaky finger to Shopper's bag that sat not to far from him. Shuichi rushed into the kitchen and looked in the sink. To the right, sitting in a dish strainer, were all the clean dishes that'd just been washed the previous night. He grabbed a glass and turned on the cold tap water, filling the glass half way and then running to the table. He put down the glass and grabbed the Shopper's bag. He emptied it out onto the table.

"Ryu-chan, what colour are your dad's pills?"

"Green and blue ..." Ryuichi kept ripping through the cupboards. Shuichi spotted the bottle and popped it open.

"He only takes _one_, right?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to find them, they're important, so can you shut-up?" Ryuichi hollered.

Shuichi placed the capsule in Mr.Sakuma's mouth and grabbed the water. Placing it to Mr.Sakuma's lips and tipping it back. The shaking slowed to nothing. Shuichi put down the bottle of pills.

"Ryuichi, you're only going to make a mess," Shuichi said simply.

"Shut-up! Just _shut-up_! I don't care if I make a mess! If he doesn't take his _damn_ pill, he could _die_ you _idiot_!"

Shuichi froze.

"Ryuichi, Shuichi's right. You're only making a mess," his father's voice came. Ryuichi spun around. There was his father, sitting perfectly normal, no shaking. His pills sitting open on the table and him putting down and empty glass.

"Shuichi, my boy, mind getting me some more water?"

Shuichi picked up the glass and walken over to the sink, filling it 3/4 of the way with cold water and handing it to Mr.Sakuma.

"Thank you my boy ... Do you mind?" He pointed around the kitchen area. Shuichi nodded and began emptying bags. Ryuichi just stood there, staring at his father.

_( MEANWHILE )_

"Please brother? Jiji-chan says I'm welcome to stay at her house."

Her elder brother sighed, massaging his temple.

"Please?"

"Sakuma, Jiji?"

"Yes ... Sakuma, Jiji!"

"Sakuma, Ryuichi's younger sister?"

"Yes ..."

"You remember him, I'm sure," he said, opening his green eyes to look at her.

"Yes."

The blonde male wasn't sure if he should say yes, or not. So much had happened with him and Ryuichi. Should he trust his little sister, Jiji?

"Please brother?"

"I don't know Kei-chan."

"Aw, come on Toh-chan ... Let her stay with her friend. We're staying in a hotel, why make her stay with us?" A brunette said, finally making comment. Tohma looked to the brunette. His girlfriend. Uesugi, Mika. He sighed and returned his gaze to his sister,

"Fine."

_( GOMEN NASAI ONCE AGAIN FOR RYUICHI'S LITTLE OOC MOMENT!!! )_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 3: Left Out

The five of them sat around the dinner table.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay, even though you've already got someone staying with you," Keiko said enthusiastically, smiling brightly at Mr. Sakuma. Her green eyes sparkled and her short, blonde hair covered over her left eye.

"It's not trouble at all," Mr. Sakuma said with a smile.

"Keiko-chan, what do you wanna do after dinner?"

"I don't know ... Hm, what's something all four of us could do? So we can all get out of Mr. Sakuma's hair?"

Mr. Sakuma laughed,

"That's not neccesary ... Tonight, at seven thirty, I have work ... Which reminds me ... Ryuichi, tonight, are you going at seven? I need to know, 'cause it's almost time ..."

"I dunno ... Jiji, you going this time?"

"I can't Ryu ..."

"You _never_ come."

"I'm not strong like you, why should I come?"

"That's a sick question," Ryuichi got up,

"Dad, it's almost time, can we go?"

"Go get in the car."

Ryuichi went and grabbed his coat and put on his shoes, walking out of the house. Mr. Sakuma finished his drink, grabbed his coat, put on his shoes and left. Shuichi had remained silent the whole time.

"Where are they going?" Keiko questioned.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll tell you. But, don't tell Ryu I told you, ok?"

"K."

The two girls headed upstairs to Jiji's room. Shuichi cleaned up from dinner. Washing all the dishes and placing them in the dish strainer in the right side of the sink to dry. He was still upset with Ryuichi. Was he _really_ an _idiot_? No, his dad was sick ... He was scared ...

But still ...

The two girls returned from upstairs.

"Are you alright Shuichi?" Jiji questioned him, seeing his expression.

"Fine."

"You were _silent_ at dinner ..."

"I'm fine ..." Shuichi lied,

"Really ..."

Everyone knew, _except_ for him.

Ryuichi had some _big_ secret.

Mr. Sakuma knew.

Jiji knew.

Now, Keiko knew too.

What was Ryuichi _hiding_? What was going _on_?

**(A.N: GOMEN NASAI!! IT'S SHORT!!!! ACK!! GOMEN NASAI!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 4: Understanding Love

He woke up to the sound of a doorslam and that was followed by yelling, screaming ... And what sounded like sobs. He climbed out of bed and opened the door, stepping out.

"Shh, Shh, Jiji, I'm here, I'm here," Keiko was saying, holding onto her friend. He continued down the stairs.

"Ryuichi, being frustrated, won't help _any_ of this ..."

"She's _gone_ Dad! _GONE_!"

"Ryuichi ... _Please_, try and get a hold of yourself ..."

"_WHY SHOULD I_?"

"Ryu-chan?" A quiet, nervous sounding voice said from the bottom of the stairs.

He looked towards the staircase, tears rolling carelessly down his cheeks, making trails that stained his skin. He felt so lonely and sad and all of his emotions were just catching onto the moment _that much more_.

"Ryu-chan, are you alright?" The voice questioned him.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"What's happened? Jiji is crying upstairs in her room ... And _you're_ crying down here ... And what's all this about someone being _'gone'_? _Who's gone?_ Has someone gone _missing_, or something like that? Mr. Sakuma, I'm scared ... What's happening here, everyone seems to know, except for me ... And I _really_ don't want to be left out of all of this and be so _clueless_ ..."

"Well, last night ... Ryuichi and Jiji's mother ... She, uhm ... She passed away ..." Mr. Sakuma said sadly, bowing his head.

Shuichi's eyes grew,

"She ... Passed away ...?"

"Yes ... She was in the hospital ... She was very ill ..."

Shuichi's face turned sad,

"I'm so sorry to hear that ... I know how it feels ... To lose your mother ..."

Ryuichi grabbed his coat and put on his shoes,

"I'm leaving ..." He said simply, taking off.

"That boy ... He's gonna wind up hurt ..." Mr. Sakuma said with a sigh.

**( RYUICHI'S LOCATION OUTSIDE!! )**

He approached the quiet area with caution, as though, if he didn't do as such ... Something bad might happen to him. He could see him, clear as day, sitting on a swing, all by himself. His hands gripping the swings chains, he stared down at his feet.

"Ryu-chan?"

The male looked up and saw Shuichi standing there, staring at him, with an understanding expression on his face.

"What?"

"Do you, mind if I sit on a swing? Talk to you a bit maybe?"

"I don't wanna talk ... But, you can sit if you want to ..."

Shuichi sat down in the swing located to the left of Ryuichi's. There was a long silence. Then ...

"When did you lose her?" The sorrow-filled voice asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I was really young ... I was six ..."

"What happened to her?"

"Hm ... She had cancer ..."

Ryuichi remained silent.

"I remember I'd go to see her everyday after school ... And I'd stay there for at least an hour ... And then, one day ... I didn't go to see her after school ... I remember telling my father, 'I'll go see her later dad, don't worry ... I just want to go play at Hiro's for a bit.' And I remember, when I came home that night, at seven ... My dad had a really sad look on his face, like he was trying not to cry ... And he crouched before me and he hugged me tightly and he whispered, 'Shuichi ... We can't go see mommy tonight ...' And I asked him, 'why not daddy?' ... And his voice was cracking and he whispered to me ... 'Because she's with the angels now ...' "

Ryuichi looked over to his friend. Shuichi's eyes were watered and he sniffed lightly,

"So Ryu-chan ... I know how much it hurts ... And I understand your position right now ... It's not easy to deal with ... But, it's something you just have to try and get through ... If you're lucky ... There'll be people who are there, supporting you the whole time ... Hiro supported me through my crisis ... And ... I intend to support you, through yours ..."

"... Thank you ..." Ryuichi's sad, quiet voice replied.

"Hey, we're friends ... We understand each other ... We have to stick together ..."

Shuichi smiled past his tears.

"Just wait, things will be ok in the end ... It'll take some time, that's all ..."

"Yeah ..."

"When you have great friends beside you ... Things _always_ end up alright in the end ..."

"Yeah ... You're right ... They do ..."

"Ryu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Bet I can swing higher then you can!"

Ryuichi laughed,

"Bet you can't!"

"On your mark!"

"Get set!"

"GO!" They announced in unison

**( BACK AT THE HOUSE!! )**

"I never went to see her Kei-chan ..." Jiji said sadly.

"I'm sure she knows that you love her ..." Keiko said quietly,

"Even if you didn't go to see her ... That doesn't really matter, she knows you love her ..."

"But, how can she if I never even got to say it to her?!"

"Jiji-chan ... Yelling won't make any of this any better you know ... I know all of this is really hard for you ... But, sometimes, things like this, they just ... Kind of happen. She was suffering Jiji-chan ... She can rest now ... So, be happy Jiji-chan ... It's what she'd want for you ... She'd want you to smile ... Not cry ..."

Jiji looked to Keiko, who's green eyes seemed calm and relaxing.

"You're right ... She'd want for me to smile ... But, I have nothing to smile _about_ ..."

"What about me?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you happy I'm here? And staying with you?"

Jiji's eyes grew slightly,

"A - A little more then just happy ..." She whispered, her cheeks lighting up.

"Ahh, does someone have a crush?" Keiko whispered lightly.

Jiji's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink,

"N-N-No ... I don't know where you'd even _get_ that _idea_! I - I just ... I mean! _I_ ...!!"

It was then that she was silenced by Keiko's lips being pressed to hers.

**( A.N: How did you like my ending? And Ryu and Shu's moment was cute, ne? )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # 5: Memories and The Plan

_"So ... How is Jiji doing these days? And your father ... My, it feels like I haven't seen those two in forever ..."_

_"I know mom ... Jiji isn't strong enough to come ... She-She isn't ready for that ..."_

_"I'm not mad about it ... If she's not ready ... Then, she's not ready ..."_

_"Hm, yeah ... And as for dad, he has work ..."_

_"Yeah ... There's that too ... Hm, but how are they?"_

_"They're great ... They're really great mom, they miss you alot ... They want you to come home ..."_

_"I'll bet they do ... But, you all know how unlikely that is ..."_

_"Yeah mom ... I know ..." He said his voice cracking._

_"Hey Ryu ... What's wrong, you're not crying over me, now are you? Come on, don't cry ... That's not what I wanna see you do ..."_

_"I'm sorry mom ... I just ..."_

_"Hey, don't be sorry hun, ok? Don't be sorry ... You're upset ... And I'm probably scaring you without my make-up ... I'm sorry, I have a really bad face without it and damn, you know who people keep mistaking me for? Oskar from Sesame Street!" His mother said with a laugh. He couldn't help, but laugh as well._

_"Mom, you're insane, you know that?"_

_"Well, of course I'm insane hun. I have to have fun some how, now don't I?"_

_"Yeah ..."_

_"Now, come here, sit here on the bed. I wanna give you something ..."_

_He sat down on the bed's edge and she sat up slowly and pulled out a small white box from the top drawer of her bedside dresser._

_"This is for your sister, make sure she gets it. 'Cause I really doubt I'm gonna be seeing her here Ryu ..."_

_He nodded, taking the box gently._

_"This one, here, is for your father ..." She handed him a small black box._

_"Make sure he gets this ..."_

_He nodded again, accepting that box as well._

_"And this one, is for you Ryu ..." She said, reaching her hands back and un-hooking her necklace from around her neck. The necklace was on a grey chain that had a very 'old - fashioned' kind of look to it. The pendant on the necklace was a silver cross with a black cross inside of it. The cross markings were narrow and formed outward and away from each other._

_She leaned forewards and clipped it together to lock around his neck instead of her own._

_"Your Grandfather ... He gave me this when I was just a little girl ... Growing up with him ... He gave me this on his deathbed ..."_

_"Mom ... I ..."_

_"Wear it ... So, I can always be with you ..."_

_Tears rolled down his cheeks slowly,_

_"Mom ... I don't wanna lose you ... You're to good of a mother ... Why did this happen ... Why did this ...?" _

_She wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him closely,_

_"I don't know son ... I don't know ... All I can tell you is that what's happening is happening, and there's really nothing we can do about all of this ... We have hoped and prayed and done our best ... Now it is just a matter of time ..."_

_"I don't want you to ever go ..."_

_"I can't stay much longer and you know that ..."_

_"I know ..." He sniffed, his sobs become quite loud._

_"I know ... It's just ... I love you mom ..."_

_"I love you too son ..." She whispered,_

_"I love you too ..."_

"Ryu-chan! Wake up!" A loud whisper was beside his ear.

"Ryu-chan? Ryu-chan! Wake up!"

"Mom ... Mom ... No ... Mom, no ..." He was moaning the words in his sleep, tears trailing his cheeks.

"He won't open his eyes ..." His friend panicked. He'd become concerned when his friend had started sleep talking, about his mother. Now, he knew what was going on. He needed his friend to open his eyes, and wake up. He leaned over him, bit his lip gently, then leaned down slowly, pressing his lips against Ryuichi's. The sad moans stopped. He was surprised when he felt the kiss being returned, and he finally pulled away and shoved himself back.

"S-SORRY! I - I - I!! YOU WERE SLEEP TALKING AND I WAS CONCERNED AND I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A WAY TO WAKE YO--" His lous whispering sentence was cut off by Ryuichi's lips being pressed to his deeply. Once Ryuichi had pulled back just a little ways, he smiled at the one he'd kissed,

"I didn't have any complaints ... Now, did I?"

"N-N-No ..."

"Then, do you think I was mad?"

"... No ..."

"Then ... Why are you apologizing so much, hm?"

"I ... I just ... I don't know ..."

Ryuichi slipped himself back and lied back down on the floor.

"You can go back to bed Shuichi, if you want to now, ok? I don't think I'll be having the memory-dream again tonight ... Not after being woken up ..."

" ... Yeah, ok ..." Shuichi got up off the floor, his face completely crimson. He looked to the bed and grabbed his pillow and blanket. He placed them on the floor next to Ryuichi, and lied himself down.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to comfort a friend ..."

Ryuichi smiled,

"Thanks Shu ..."

**( THE NEXT DAY! )**

"Jiji-chan ... Keiko-chan ... I need some help ..." Shuichi said approaching the two girls, and making sure Ryuichi was no where in site.

"With what?" Jiji questioned.

"Why aren't you asking Ryuichi for help?" Keiko questioned.

"'Cause, this is something I wanna do _for_ Ryuichi." Shuichi answered in a low voice.

"I see ... Hm, what are you planning?" Jiji questioned, lowering her voice as well.

"Well, I wanna go buy him something ... To comfort him ... You know?"

"Hm, that's _so_ _sweet_!" Keiko said in a loud whisper.

Jiji was smiling,

"We're supposed to make a cover for you, aren't we? Keep him away, kind of thing?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi answered,

"Jiji, I'd like you to do it on your _own_ though ... I need to _borrow_ Keiko-chan ..."

"Alright ... Mission _'Distract My Older Brother' _will be taken care of, _sir_!"

"Good, I'm counting on you Jiji."

"Yes, _sir_!" She said saluting him and taking off to find her slightly older brother,

"_Ryuichi!_ I _need_ to _talk_ to you!"

Keiko and Shuichi looked at each other,

"_Perfect_," they said in unison.

**( A.N: HAHAHAHA! MORE SECRETS:D YOU LOVE ME! REVIEW!!! )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # 6: Down To The Point

He finished wrapping the gift and looked to Keiko who was just finishing up as well.

"Think they'll like these?"

"Yeah, they should ..."

"I just think, it's a comforting idea ... You know?"

"Mmm-hmm, thanks for letting me in on all of this Shuichi."

"Sure. No problem."

"Shuichi, Keiko? Will you two hurry up?" Jiji's voice came through her father's bedroom door quietly.

Shuichi placed the two gifts in the closet and closed it,

"We're done, you can stop stalling your brother now ..."

Keiko walked over to the door and opened it, to find Jiji sitting on the top stair of the staircase, head in her arms.

"Jiji-chan? What's wrong?"

"I stalled Ryuichi ... But I ... I needed some way _of_ stalling him ... I couldn't just talk about any random thing ..."

"You talked to him about your mother, didn't you?"

Jiji stood up and made fists at her sides. She gritted her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. When she felt Keiko place a hand on her shoulder, she slapped it away and took off down the stairs, running as fast as she could. Keiko stood there, staring at her hand for a moment.

"She won't let me near her ..."

"Keiko -chan ..."

"Just, go see Ryuichi ... I'm sure he's in need of a friend ... More then ever right now ..." Her voice sounded weak and sad.

"Are you sure you want me to just leave you ...?"

"Just ... Go, Shuichi ... I'll be just fine ..."

He didn't get a chance to respond as Keiko headed downstairs slowly. Jiji had left the house, they had heard the door slam shut behind her when she left. Now Keiko went downstairs and into the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

**( MEANWHILE! )**

"Ryu-chan? Can I come in for a minute?"

"Sure Shu ..."

The pink haired male opened Ryuichi's bedroom door and walked over to him cautiously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, or anything Shu ... So why are you approaching me like I'm some kind of wild beast?"

"Sorry ... I just thought you might re-act how your sister did and take off on me ... And, that's no good at all ..."

"Jiji and I are extremely different from each other ... She gets angry and has to run away to lose the anger and cool off and think ... I am more easy-going about most things and pretty up-front about alot of things as well ... Usually, when I'm upset ... I cry and let it out ... Then, I feel better in the end ..."

"I see."

"So, what were you and Keiko doing that was so private that I had to br distracted by my kid sister?" Ryuichi questioned, lying himself down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

"How-How did you ...?"

"Come on Shu ... Do you think she would have come and talked to me about our mother otherwise? She hates talking about sad things and remembering things that hurt her ... That's when I _knew _something was up ..."

"Well ... Keiko-chan and I needed Jiji-chan to buy us some time because there was something we had to do ..."

"What was that ... That you needed to do ...?"

"Wait here." Shuichi walked out of the room and entered Mr. Sakuma's room and grabbed a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He carried it back into Ryuichi's room and handed it to him.

"Keiko-chan did something similar for your sister ... And this was my idea." Shuichi sat on the bed's edge and watched Ryuichi sit there, slowly un-wrapping his gift. Once the paper was torn back, he opened the box that inside and shoved aside the tissue paper. A pink, stuffed toy rabbit with beady black eyes sat in the box. Ryuichi lifted it out slowly and held it close to him, bowing his head so that his face went into one of the rabbits ears slightly and the top of it's head.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like him, or not ... But, I thought he looked cute enough ..." Shuichi said with a smile.

"Thanks Shu ... I love 'im ..." Ryuichi lifted his head again and sat, cuddling the toy close to him.

"He's soft and he smells really good too ... How did you get him home?"

"I was carrying him in my arms ... Keiko did the same with Jiji's gift ..."

"That would explain him smelling good then ..."

Shuichi went slightly pink in the cheeks at this comment and looked away, not being able to make eye contact any longer. Ryuichi smiled, moving the wrappings and box off of his bed. He moved over to sit beside Shuichi. Shuichi moved over a little bit, putting just the smallest space between him and Ryuichi. Ryuichi looked over to him,

"What's the matter Shu-chan ... Is this ... To _close_ for you ...?"

"N - No! I - I just!"

Ryuichi filled the space, leaning closer towards him this time, placing himself so that he was pressing against him a bit. He placed his lips near Shuichi's ear,

"How 'bout _this_ then?"

Shuichi turned red,

"Actually ... I can handle this closeness ... Though I don't see why you'd want to be _this close _to _me_ ..."

"I haven't made it obvious enough for you yet?"

The stuffed rabbit was moved away and Ryuichi placed his hands on the bed on either side of Shuichi, he had his face only inches away from Shuichi's.

"How 'bout now ... Am I making myself clear _now_?"

Shuichi's faced burned red, and he nodded shyly,

"... Very ..."

**( MEANWHILE! )**

Keiko took the pink wrapped present into Jiji's room and placed it on her bed,

"She has to sleep _some_time ..." She said to herself simply. Then, she grabbed her suitcase and started packing up her cloths. The last thing she grabbed ahold of, after packing all her things together, was her blue teddy bear with the beady black eyes,

"Come on now Mr. Teddy ... I've had you forever, there's no way I'm leaving you behind, not on my life ... Dad gave me you ... I won't lose you." She took her suitcase handle in her left hand and her teddy bear's arm in her right hand and stepped out into the hallway, closing Jiji's door behind herself. Then, she walked downstairs and got ready to go outside. Once she was on the porch, she put down her suitcase and just cuddled the teddy bear closely. The car pulled up into the driveway. A red ferrari. She picked up her suitcase once again and walked down the steps of the porch towards the car, noting that the trunk had been popped open already, from a button inside of the car. She slid the suitcase into the trunk and closed it, then went towards the passenger's seat, teddy bear still in hand.

"Hey Mi-cha ... Onii-san?"

"Well, get in."

She climbed in and did up her seat belt.

"Onii-san ... I thought Mi-chan was coming to get me ..."

"She didn't wanna leave the house, she had a headache ... We've been staying with mom you know ..."

"Mmm ..."

"You're going to have to stay with her too now ..."

"Mmmm-hmmm ..."

"I told you it was a bad idea to stay there ... Now you know why I was worried ..."

"Save it, please, Onii-san ... I'm upset enough as it is ..."

"What happened, that made you wanna call me?"

**( Keiko's Flashback )**

_She placed a hand on Jiji's shoulder, Jiji slapped it away and took off as fast as she could. She stod still, staring at her hand._

_'What did I do wrong? I only wanted to help her ...'_

_"She won't let me near her ..."_

_"Keiko-chan ..."_

**( End Keiko's Flashback )**

"Keiko-chan?" He side-glanced her to see that she was staring at her right hand, sadly.

"Kei-chan?"

She looked,

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes ... I'm fine ... I just ... My head hurts, that's all ..."

_'What did I do wrong?'_

She shook her head, 'no.' She was trying to erase the thoughts. She had done _nothing_ wrong at all.

**( Keiko's Flashback )**

_"Aren't you happy I'm here? And staying with you?"_

_"A - A little more then just happy ..."_

_"Ahh, does someone have a crush?"_

_"N-N-No ... I don't know where you'd even _get _that _idea_! I - I just ... I mean! _I ...!!_"_

**( End Keiko's Flashback )**

_'No, I don't want to remember any further then that!'_

But it was _too late_. The images were _already_ in her head.

**( Keiko's Flashback )**

_Jiji's stutterings were too cute and soon enough, she couldn't resist. She had to save her the trouble of continuing to stutter like an idiot. _Plus_, this was something she _wanted_. She leaned forewards and pressed her lips to Jiji's gently. The kiss was soft, sweet and surprising. In other words: _Perfect

**( End Keiko's Flashback )**

It was then that she felt the hot tears on her face, staining her skin and making their own paths to follow.

"Kei-chan ..." Her older brother cooed, feeling sorry for his sister. He wasn't exzactly sure what had happened ... But whatever it was, it was angering him now. Seeing his sister suffering like this ... He couldn't stand it. Watching her cry, was the absolute worst thing of all time.

( MEANWHILE! )

She walked into the house and headed up the stairs slowly. She felt like dirt for what had happened. For throwing Keiko off like that. That wasn't fair to her ... Keiko had done nothing wrong. All she had ever done was comfort her when she needed comfort the most. She had shown that she was open to love, no matter what either of them had been through. And yet, here she had gone and thrown her off like she was nothing to her at all. Like she didn't matter to her. Well, she would just have to gather her courage and apologize to her. She'd try to look her in the eyes even so that Keiko would know the apology was sincere. She sighed as she reached her bedroom, placing her hand on the doorknob ... She had a sudden twist in her stomach that made her want to hurl. She felt dizzy and queezy and her eyes watered as though she wanted to cry. Was this how Keiko was feeling? If so, she hated herself even more now, then she had ever before. This feeling was enough to make her want to run away again.

She turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open. The room was empty, besides the regular objects she was used to seeing in the room on a regular basis. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. A present wrapped in pink paper sat there with an envelope sitting next to it, with her name written neatly on the front. She picked up the envelope and pulled out a note.

_" Dear Ji-chan ..._

_I'm sorry for whatever it is I did wrong ... I guess I'm not very good at comforting you, even if I wish I was ... I have called up my older brother ... I'm going to go stay with him, and knowing him, we'll probably be staying at okaa-san's house ... I'd rather stay here though, but I can't. Not if I'm not dong any good at comforting you, like I should be. I'm so sorry Ji-chan ... I hope you forgive me. I tried ... I really did ... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ... I hope this brings you better comfort then I did ..._

_P.S: There's something I have wanted to tell you ... For a very long time now ... But I was never strong enough to say it to you ... So, I shall say it now ... That way, I can not see how you respond ... Just in case it is a negative response ... Daisuki, Ji-chan ... Daisuki ..._

_Kei-chan"_

She put down the note and stared at the package on the bed, not knowing if she should open it, or not. She sighed, deciding it best to just open it. She unwrapped it and opened the box, moving aside the tissue paper inside. She pulled out a blue, stuffed, toy rabbit. Hot tears carelessly rolled down her cheeks as she cuddled the rabbit closely, and sniffed it. Keiko's scent was on the toy. This just made things that much worse in her case. Her depression level kicked itself up a notch more.

"Keiji ... That shall be your name ... Keiji ..."

She let out a loud sob and lied herself down on her stomach, on her bed. She began crying into her pillow, holding Keiji in one arm, tucked near her head. More loud sobbing followed afterwards.

"I miss Okaa-san!! And Kei-chan too! I didn't want _either_ of them to ever _leave me _and now they're _both gone_!! I want to talk to Okaa-san _so badly_ and asked her of her advice, but I _can't_!! I'll _never_ see her _again_!! Okaa-san!! Kei-chan!! Why did you both _leave_ me?!"

Just then, Ryuichi and Shuichi ran into the room.

"Jiji-chan? What's wrong?" Shuichi questioned softly.

"Jiji? What's happened?" Ryuichi asked, his voice alot louder, but he wasn't yelling.

"Go away onii-san! I don't want to talk to you right now! I want to be left alone!"

"Jiji!" Ryuichi announced,

"I ...!"

"Ryu-chan ... Let her be ... She's upset, just ... Let her be ... She's exzactly how I was when I found out about _my _Okaa-san ... Leave her ..."

Ryuichi wanted to argue, but there was no way to ... Shuichi was probably saying what the right thing to do was. So, he'd just have to follow along with it.

"Shuichi?" Jiji's voice was muffled and sad.

"Yes?"

"Will you please ... Stay back and ... t-talk to me ...?"

"Hm, if that's what you want ... Then sure ... I understand what you're going through ... So all I can do ... Is help you in any way you ask ..."

"Thank you, Onii-san ..." She said quietly,

"I hope you are that to me, one day ... But, that's up to Ryuichi and you ..."

Shuichi's faced burned and he crouched beside Jiji, crouching on her floor.

"Technically ... Since my mind's made up as to what I think about that ... it would be up to Ryu-chan to see if I ever become your Onii-san, or not ..."

Ryuichi's cheeks burned and he left the room, to give his sister and his friend their needed privacy.

"Now, what do you need?"

"Kei-chan has left ..." Jiji sobbed, handing him the note.

"Ahh, I see ..." He said, after reading through the note carefully.

"You know what _'daisuki'_ means, _don't you_ Jiji-chan?"

"Yes, of course I do ... Anything with the word _'ai' _in it means ..."

"That's the point ..." Shuichi cut in,

"So, do you really think she's gone for good? ... After telling you _that_ ...?"

"... No ..."

"Then, don't cry ... Something tells me, she'll be back before you know it ... Just you watch ..."

"Thank you Onii-san ..."

"I'm always here to talk to ... ok?"

"Mmm-hmm..."

"Ok." With that, he left her there to think about what she had just been told.

_'Daisuki huh Kei-chan?' _She thought silently. She looked to Keiji,

"Well then ... I love you too," she whispered, cuddling the rabbit closely once again.

**( A.N: BIG THANKS TO AREKU-CHAN FOR COMING UP THE IDEA OF BRINGING KUMAGORO INTO THIS FF AS A WAY TO CHEER UP RYU-CHAN! ARIGATO GOZIMASU!!! YOU'VE MADE THIS CHAPTER VERRRRRRY LONG AND ME, VERRRRRRY WORN! LOL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE THOUGH AREKU-CHAN HIGHLY APPRECIATED! ... it's 3 am ... lol. I'm done the chapter ... I hope you're all happy lol ...! Wasting my life away for you people ... gosh! lol ... REVIEW!!!! RIGHT NOW OR ELSE ... AH MUNNA EAT CHOO!!!!!!!! )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chaper # 7: Phone Calls

"My, my, my. Never thought I'd see the day when my Keiko came back to live with me," an elderly woman said as Keiko and her older brother walked in the front door. Her older brother smiled and placed his black hat on the coat rack and hung up his coat next. Then his shoes, once he had removed them, he strolled off into the house. Keiko's mother grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a big hug.

"My little angel. I haven't seen you in _years_!"

"I know mom, it's been forever ..."

"Even after your father ... Well ... Passed ..."

"Mom, please ... Don't."

"I'm so sorry Keiko-chan ... I've always hoped you would come back and live with me ..."

"Where's my room?"

"Last door, on the left ... Keiko-chan, it means so much that we're living together once again ... I've wanted to live with you for _so long_ now ..."

"_Yeah? _Then maybe you_ never _should have told me that _you wished I was never born _..." She said marching up the stairs and past her mother. She walked down the hallway and made a turn to the left at the end of the hallway. She walked over to the bed and put down her suitcase. She held her teddy bear closely.

"I wonder what you're doing now Ji-chan ... I wonder what you're doing now ..."

"So, you like this Jiji girl, do you?" A woman's voice was in the doorway.

"Why did you send onii-san to come get me instead of coming to get me yourself?"

"I thought you would wanna talk to him ..."

"Why would I wanna talk to him?"

"'Cause he's had this happen to him before with Jiji's older brother, has he not? He was worried about you ..."

"I don't care ..."

"She called here you know ... Asking for you ..."

"When did she do that?"

"About five minutes before you got home ..."

"This isn't my home ..."

The woman sighed,

"You're as stubborn as ever ..."

"Can you blame me?"

"You're too much like your big brother ..."

She looked to her suitcase. Tears trailed her cheeks.

"Call her back."

She looked over to the one standing there. The brunette.

"Mika-chan ...? I can't ... I'm not ready to face her again ..."

"Would you really rather live with your mother?"

She was silent a moment. Then she sighed deeply, shaking her head 'no.' She wanted to go back to living in Jiji's house. With Jiji, Ryuichi, Shuichi and Mr. Sakuma. She wanted to kiss Jiji again. She wanted to be able to tell her good night. She never wanted to leave her again ...

"Call her back ..." Mika said simply, extending her hand to Keiko, a phone in hand. Keiko took the phone gently.

"I'll think about it."

**( MEANWHILE! )**

"I didn't want her to leave me." Jiji said sadly.

Ryuichi sat, holding his rabbit in his arms.

"We can't change what happened you know ..."

"I know." Jiji sniffed quietly,

"I'll be back, I need to go get Keiji."

"Keiji?" Ryuichi questioned, looking to his sister.

"Keiji ... That's the name of my toy. It looks exzactly like yours does Onii-san ... Only mines _blue_."

"I see."

Once his younger sister had left the room, Ryuichi looked to his own rabbit toy.

"I need a name for my toy as well then ..."

"What will you name him?" Shuichi questioned.

"Hm ... Something different ... Something, no one would ever think of naming a toy rabbit ... Something funny and just confusing ..."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm ... Kumagoro!"

"You're naming your pink, toy rabbit ... ' Mr. Bear '?"

"Told you it would be confusing!"

"_You're_ confusing."

**( MEANWHILE! )**

"Keiji ... Time to come on out ... I need you." Jiji said picking up the stuffed animal. As soon as she did, her phone began ringing. She answered it, without a second thought.

"Sakuma residence, Jiji speaking."

"..."

"Hello? May I ask who's calling? Who would you like to speak to?"

"..."

"Who are you? Who are you calling for?"

"..." The voice on the other end, cleared their throat.

"Actually, I'm calling for _you_ ... Ji-chan."

"K-K-Kei-chan?!"

**( A.N: AHAHAHAHAA! WHAT AWAITS YOU NOW I WONDER!!! ) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter # 8: Keiko

_"You sound shocked to hear my voice."_

"I'm surprised you're calling me ..."

_"I wasn't sure if I should, or not."_

"I'm glad you did ..."

Keiko was quiet a moment, then she asked rather shyly,

_"Did ... You read my note?"_

"Yes ..." Jiji said shyly. She was barely speaking out at all.

_"What did you think?"_

"I think ..." She paused,

"I love you too ..."

_"... I'm glad ... I've never loved someone this much before ..."_

"Neither have I."

_"I want to come back ... But, I'd need a way out there ... I know Onii-san, won't take me back again ... Now that I'm here ..."_

"What about his girlfriend? Wouldn't she be kind enough to drive you?"

_"Maybe ..."_

There were muffled voices.

_"She says, not tonight, but tomarrow night."_

"Alright."

_"I'll see you tomarrow night."_

"Alright then."

_"I have to go now though ..."_

"Ok, I'll see you eventually."

_"Yeah ... Bye."_

"Bye."

_"And Ji-chan?"_

"Yes?"

_"I love you."_

"I love you too ..."

**( AFTER THAT! )**

"So, it's really fine for you to drive me tomarrow night?"

"We'll sneak out tonight ... I just wanted you to tell her tomarrow night so we could surprise her ..." Mika said with a wink.

"Surprise who?" Tohma's voice caught the two off guard.

"I'm going to be taking her out ... To see someone." Mika said with a smile.

"If it's Sakuma-san's house, the answer is _no_."

"But-But Toh-chan!" Keiko announced in utter shock,

"You're not being _fair_!"

"I don't need to see my younger sister get hurt again."

"Onii-san!" He went to walk away.  
"Onii-san! There's something I need to say to you! Listen to me!"

He faced her.

"All my life, I've always been the _little sister _... I've always had you _protect _me ... But ... I'm _not_ a little girl anymore Onii-san ... I'm alot older then what I used to be ... Back when I needed you every second of the day ... I'm older now ... I don't need you constantly ... I supported your decisions to date Ryuichi ... And then, I was there when you two broke up ... I know for a fact ... He didn't leave you ... You left _him_."

Mika faced him in shock.

"You had your chances ... With Ryuichi and now, you're having your chance with Mi-chan ... I'm asking you Onii-san ... To allow me the privillage ... Of dating Ji-chan ... To have _my_ chances now too ..."

His mouth twisted in thought and he stood silently for a moment.

"Well? Why are you two still standing here? Don't you have to get moving?"

"Really?!"

"Go on ... _Go_."

**( MEANWHILE! )**

"Keiji, Kei-chan won't be here 'till tomarrow night, ok? So, tonight, you and I sleep beside each other," Jiji whispered to her toy rabbit, closing her eyes. Her bedroom door opened silently just moments after she had drifted off to sleep. She didn't hear the person enter. Or, even close the door. In fact, she didn't know someone was in her room, until she felt her bed move down with a weight behind her. She froze. An arm crossed over her stomach.

"Miss me?" A soft, female voice whispered. She turned around.

"KEI-CHAN!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter # 9: Rickey's?**

**( A.N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated lately and I didn't include Shuichi and Ryuichi last chapter ... SORRY!!! )**

"Ryu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about something just now ..."

"What's that?" Ryuichi question from his position on the floor. He lie there, staring up at his ceiling, arms crossed and tucked underneath his head.

"I was wondering why you're sleeping on the floor, and I'm sleeping on you're bed ..."

"What? You don't like my bed?"

"It's not that! I - I just ... I don't feel right, sleeping up on your bed ... _Alone_."

The last word came out so shyly that Ryuichi couldn't help, but smile. Shuichi could be so cute when he wasn't even _trying_ to be.

"Is that an invitation?"

Shuichi's cheeks burned. He whispered very softly,

"If it means you'll be up here beside me ... Then _yes_ ..."

Ryuichi stood. He pulled the blanket back slightly and moved in next to Shuichi. His arm formed around him and pulled his closer. He went red when he felt Shuichi's head and hand on his chest. He could feel Shuichi's shy breathing. He could feel Shuichi massaging his chest in one spot, with his thumb, gently, as though ... He feared hurting him.

"Is this ... Close enough for you?" Ryuichi whispered, his right hand coming up to the back of Shuichi's head to run his fingers through his hair.

"Y-Yes ..."

"Why so quiet?"

"'Cause I'm ... Not used to being close to people like this ... I - I haven't been able to ... Fall in love ... Since ..."

"Since what?"

"Since I had my heart crushed ... By a guy named Uesugi, Eiri."

"I heard about him. And I heard about you two dating ... And, that's how I got jealous. I was so angry at him for treating you the way he did ..."

"Ryu-chan ... It's ok. I kinda got used to it after a while ..."

"But it's not ok! No one should get treated like that ... Especially not you, Shu-chan ..."

Shuichi's cheeks burned even more now.

"And ... I'll never treat you how he did ..."

Shuichi looked up to Ryuichi's face.

"I haven't been able to trust anyone since he ... Hurt me ... But, the wall that I formed around my heart after the break-up ... Has slowly been brough down ... By _you_."

Ryuichi kissed Shuichi's forehead,

"I'm glad."

Shuichi swallowed hard and grabbed his courage by it's neck. He needed to do this. Now, or _never_.

He stared up into the brilliant, blue eyes that were staring down at him. He moved himself up and brushed his lips against Ryuichi's. When he went to pull away, Ryuichi pressed his lips against Shuichi's. He held him closely, keeping his lips pressed against Shuichi's the whole while. His tongue begged for an entrance at Shuichi's lips. Shuichi hesitated a moment, but then opened his mouth a bit, allowing Ryuichi to take control of the kiss. Nobody but Ryuichi could put so much love into a kiss.

Finally, they pulled back and Shuichi stared into Ryuichi's eyes for a moment, panting lightly.

"I love you, Shu-chan ..." Ryuichi whispered, bringing his lips near Shuichi's ear.

Ryuichi pulled away slowly and sat himself up and crossed his legs. Shuichi sat up beside him.

"Why'd you sit up, Ryu-chan?" He questioned quietly.

Ryuichi slipped his hands under Shuichi's arms and lifted him into his lap, facing him. Then, he wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist.

"_That's_ why."

Shuichi's cheeks burned more now. His arms slipped around the back of Ryuichi's neck. He leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Ryuichi's once again. Ryuichi gladly accepted and melted into the kiss, holding Shuichi closer.

**( THE NEXT DAY! )**

"Mmm, Shu-chan ... Get up. We have to get up ... It's noon already."

"Mmm, five more minutes?"

"Nope, come on."

"Aww, I don't wanna."

Ryuichi leaned over and kissed him, once he pulled away, Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Ok, I'm up."

Ryuichi laughed,

"Good afternoon to you then."

"Good afternoon ..."

**( DOWNSTAIRS! )**

The two girls sat at the table across from the two boys trying not to laugh. The giggled and covered their faces.

"Why are you two acting so immature?" Ryuichi questioned with a rather annoyed look to his younger sister and her friend.

She knawed into her lip for a moment,

"Sorry Ryu-chan," she laughed.

"Yeah sorry Ryuichi," Keiko laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ryuichi questioned, getting a little annoyed.

"Hey, Shuichi," Jiji said, still laughing.

"Hm?"

"Nice, uhm ..." She coughed saying the next word, so it blurred it out slightly,

"rickey," she coughed.

"Ricky?" He questioned.

"Hickey," Keiko coughed, rubbing her collarbone.

Shuichi looked down to his collarbone area and saw it. A hickey. A small, brown marking. His face burned and his eyes grew.

Ryuichi went slightly pink himself when he caught glimpse of it.

"Guess I got ... Carried away ..." Ryuichi said quietly.

"OOOOOOO!!!" Jiji and Keiko announced.

"Oh grow up and act your age already you two ... 'sides ... Not like you're one to talk Jiji." Ryuichi scoffed. He pointed at his neck, mid-section, on the right. Jiji's eyes grew and she went pink.

**( A.N: SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Pain Without Love**

**( A.N: I'm imagining you all with very sharp objects in one hand, and lit torches in the other...And dear god...What have I done to this fanfic?! Just to let everyone know...This chapter focuses on Shuichi...And some of you are probably thinking about how wonderful that is, because you all love Shuichi as much as I do, ADMIT IT! But, I have something to warn you of...This chapter is not going to be a nice, fun-loving Shuichi chapter...In fact, I'm assuming that about...ALL of you will be hating me for ever even **_**thinking**__**up**_** this chapter...I apologize now for its angst and for any OOCness...Enjoy? )**

Shuichi had wanted to go out for a walk, but had had no volunteers for joining him. They'd told him that it was raining out, and that they'd heard thunder. He said walking in the rain was one of his greatest joys in life. So, he'd gone alone. The streets were dark, and empty, minus some cars driving by. It was beautiful. He took a deep inhale of the scent of rain, and caught something else in doing so.

Cigarette smoke.

A name scribbled itself into his mind. He tried to push away the thought. A lot of people smoked. What would the chances be? Slim to none. It wasn't him. What would he be doing outside of a long-since-closed store? In the alley, of all places. No, he wouldn't sink to that level. Would he?

A deep exhale of smoke, and that slick voice spoke his name, made his skin crawl,

"Shuichi?"

It was _him_.

The golden blonde was underneath a cover that most buildings had on the fronts of them. This one had it on the side as well. Likely for smokers on their breaks.

He swallowed hard, trying not to let his breathing pace itself. Trying to keep his eyes from watering. The last thing they'd done...That had been a bad way of ending it. He hadn't seen him since.

"Shuichi? It _is_ you. I'd know that hair anywhere."

He sighed.

He couldn't just walk away. He mind as well go talk to him. He walked over slowly. Once he was under the cover, he sat next to him.

"Smoking in an alley?"

"Soaking yourself, walking in the rain?"

"You never change."

"I could say the same for you."

"How long has it been since I last saw you? Six months?"

"I think it's been seven."

Another sigh.

"Why do you seem so depressed Shu?"

"Thinking. A lot has happened these past couple weeks."

"Oh?"

"I have a new boyfriend. I've been living with him and his family since my house caught fire some weeks back."

"I fugured you had a new boyfriend, before you told me."

"What? Why?"

"Lets just saw he's already _marked_ you as his."

Suddenly, Shuichi remembered his hickey.

He laughed a little,

"Ah, _that._ Yeah, I guess that would give it away huh?"

"Yeah," a smile.

One of those rare smiles he'd never seen much of when they'd been dating. When they'd been..._Lovers._

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind walking with me a little?"

"I guess..."

They stood, walking deeper into the alley, around to the back of the building, walking along it.

He bumped into him, while watching the ground as they walked.

He looked up. Their lips locked. His eyes grew. He panicked. And he realized, he _couldn't_ push him away. He was smaller, more fragile. This man was strong, more built then he was. And he had him where he wanted him.

Lips traced his neck and chest. Sucking in different places. Hands travelled where they were not welcome. He couldn't get away.

His skin became bare in places it shouldn't be. Unwelcome contact was made.

And all he could do was cry and beg.

--

He was sitting there, cloths now returned, his body marked, and aching.

He sat there, sobbing.

"Now I remember why I left you," that slick voice said, and the click of a lighter was heard,

"You're awful. You're worthless."

"I do believe _I_ left _you_," the hurt voice countered.

He received a slap to the face, knocking him backwards.

"Are you really in any position to argue with _me_?"

A whimper.

Their lips met.

"You're very bad. Practice so you don't _displease_ your boyfriend when he _wants_ you."

With that, he was gone.

--

In a house somewhere not too far off, a redhead winced as a string on his guitar broke. His eyes grew. It had happened only once before. The last time, his friend was...

No, it couldn't be.

That had ended over half a year ago. Those two had broken up, and hadn't gotten together again since.

Still...

"Hiro?" She'd come to the habit of calling him that.

"Mm?" He looked up. She was watching him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine...I just..."

He was interrupted. Pulling the cellphone from his pocket, he checked who was messaging him. And he froze entirely when he read his name.

--

Tires screeched to a hault.

He ran out of the car and over to the person who sat, with tears streaming down his face.

"Shu..."

"Hiro, he...I didn't...He just..."

"Who Shuichi...Who did this?"

"...Yuki..."

--

"Okay, thank you. I'll be sure to let him know," she hung up the phone. She wrote out the message on a small piece of paper, and went to his room, being sure to knock before she entered. Assuring for herself that he was sleeping, she placed the note on his bedside table, before leaving the room.

--

He woke to a note on his bedside table, written in what he assumed must be Keikos neat scrawl.

_'Shuichi slept at Hiros on short notice. He apparently wanted to see his friend. He'll be back today. Just so you don't panic. And here's Hiros number.'_ And the number was written at the bottom of the paper.

"Hiro? His other friend from school, the redhead, I remember him."

He got up and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

--

He woke up still aching.

"Shuichi, do you need anything?" Ayaka questioned gently from the other couch,

"I hope I haven't woken you..."

"No, you didn't wake me up...And I really don't need anything, but thank you for asking."

She nodded, returning her gaze to the t.v set.

Hiro strolled into the room.

"Shu, you're up. Your cloths are done in the dryer, washed them last nigt so you could wear them again today."

"Thanks."

He remembered showering and Hiro lending him cloths. The man had even lent him some _underwear_. And he couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"You alright?" Hiro questioned.

"Yeah...Just...Thanks, Hiro."

His friend smiled and nodded.

By night, it seemed that many hours had passed. He felt so drained. He wanted to collapse. But he couldn't. He changed into his own cloths, tossing Hiros used cloths into the laundry, excluding a shirt that covered his neck, he tossed it on over his own shirt. When came out, he looked at Hiro,

"I'm borrowing this, okay?"

Hiro nodded.

The two went together in Hiros car.

When they got there, _he_ was sleeping.

Shuichi was glad. He didn't want to talk about the incident. Didn't want to discuss it.

He climbed into bed next to Ryuichi, and went to to sleep.

He dreamt of images he _didn't _want to see.

**( A.N: Oh, evil cliffhanger...I'm sorry, put down your torches and weapons...Please? And I'm so sorry Shuichi!! -hugs him tightly- I LOVE YOU SHU-CHAN!! Anyways, continuing on...I will try to update asap, honest. Sorry again for the OOCness and for the angst...)**


End file.
